Of Meerkats and Gay Faces
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: This is basically a collection of unhealthy obsessions !
1. Lighthouse

Sebastian sat beside Kurt, both looking out at the ocean from their positions in the lighthouse reciting whispered vows to each other because today was finally their wedding day.

Kurt: Sebastian promise me you'll never bring anyone else here.

Sebastian: (sniffling) I would never.

Kurt: Promise me that even if you do find someone else you'll always keep me in you heart.

Sebastian: Kurt I promise.

Kurt: Promise me you still love me.

Sebastian: I love you no matter what.

Kurt stood and walked over to edge of the lighthouse stairs but before he continued he turned around looking back at Sebastian.

Kurt : Promise me Sebastian you'll be happy.

Sebastian : I promise.

With a flash of white Kurt disappeared because Kurt didn't make to the alter. He didn't make it their wedding . So as Sebastian sat in the lighthouse that he once proposed to Kurt he cried and smiled at the same time. Sebastian had no doubt that Kurt made it to heaven because that was his angel and this was their lighthouse .

* * *

This one actually made me tear up ! Deceased!Kurt , Grieving!Sebastian :(

More to come Doves!


	2. Apple Pie

Hello!

This is my first try at a Kurtbastian fic so let me know how I did!

* * *

It was a Friday in April and the air was crisp both Sebastian and Kurt were out of classes for today . They both lay their under the old apple tree in Sebastian's backyard totally at peace with the world until Kurt spoke up.

Kurt: Let's make apple pie.

Sebastian: What?

Kurt: You heard me. Besides we're here alone and I want something sweet.

Sebastian: I can give you something sweet.

Kurt stood up, lending a hand to the taller boy.

Kurt: Not that sweet . Okay first we have to pick apples.

Sebastian : Stand on my back and you can get them.

Kurt began to protest but was shushed by lips on his own. They pulled apart and Kurt began undoing his boots. Sebastian got down on all fours and Kurt stepped on to his back. After picking enough apples for the pie they both went inside to began their work.

Sebastian :(singing) Your sweeter than honey and apple pie

Kurt: (singing) Your sweeter than parties on Friday night.

Both boys stopped and laughed, Sebastian holding onto Kurt for dear life as he fell to the kitchen floor dragging Kurt along with him.

Kurt:(giggling) You could've left me up there.

Sebastian: No chance babe. Let's finish this pie because I'm getting hungry .

After making the pie they put it in the oven , set it , and went to watch a movie in Sebastian's media room. 45 minutes later they smelt a burning coming from the kitchen followed by the smoke directors . They both ran down the stairs to see the kitchen filled with smoke.

Kurt: Oh my Bas put it in the sink!

Sebastian: I'm trying ! Kurt pass me the towel !

Once the pie was burnt out the boys began to laugh.

Sebastian: This is ridiculous .

Kurt: No more baking for us.

* * *

So how was it?

If you want you can send drabble prompts to my tumblr - Michaela'sMadness !


	3. Bubbles

The morning began like any other. Kurt did his morning face routine , then yoga , then a shower , before finally getting dressed as usual. What Kurt wasn't expecting was to see Sebastian Smythe standing at the door with two big bottles of bubbles.

Kurt: What are you doing here?

Sebastian: I want to hang out with you honey .

Kurt: Okay but whats the bubbles for?

Kurt stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind him.

Sebastian: Well lately I've been feeling overwhelmed. In two weeks I'm leaving and going to California for college. We're no longer kids Kurt, I want to have just these last days with you.

Kurt looked into Sebastian's eye and saw his future , but he quickly pushed aside because like Sebastian said today they were young.

Kurt: Okay, let's go to the back yard.

So here they lay on the ground in Kurt's backyard blowing bubbles into the sky.

Sebastian: Bubbles are like some kids you know. They grow up not knowing where they are really going. They get lost sometimes but it takes the right person to find them. Your my person.

With those words Sebastian stood up and looked over at Kurt standing him up as well. Sebastian took one more blow at the bubbles , watching Kurt gape.

Kurt : There's a ring in that bubble.

Sebastian got on one knee.

Sebastian : Kurt Eliza Hummel will you marry me?

Kurt: Yes, yeah , wow okay. I love you so so so much !

For the rest of night they sat in the back yard both at peace with the world. Both at peace with themselves .

* * *

Oh my Kurtbastian feels are acting up :( Sigh.

Send reviews , They cheer me up !


	4. Playground

Sebastian Smythe surveyed the playground looking for someone to play with. First he saw a dark haired boy wearing a high waters and a bowtie. Then his eyes moved over to who the boy was playing with. He looked about the same age as him although he looked more formal than the rest, he had pretty pale skin with beautiful blue no gray , Sebastian decided that they were rainbow.

Sebastian strolled over to the boys.

Sebastian : Hello

Kurt: Hi

Blaine: Hey

Kurt exchanged a funny face with Blaine then looked back at Sebastian.

Kurt: If you want you can play with us but only if you know how to sing Blaine says cool people sing.

Sebastian : I can sing. What song?

Blaine: Blackbird by the Beatles.

Sebastian nodded and sang the opening of Blackbird. When he was done both boys mouths were hanging open with disbelief.

Kurt: You sing so pretty.

Blaine: He doesn't sing better than you.

With that Blaine's brother Cooper called him over telling him it was time to go. Kurt stood up and went to look at Sebastian

Sebastian : Your really pretty. Actually your beautiful.

Kurt blushed and mumbled a "thank you."

Kurt: Your pretty too.

Just then Kurt's mom came over.

Katie: Hello, who are you?

Sebastian said hello.

Kurt: Mommy can my friend come over ?

Katie: Sure honey. Let him ask his mother first.

Katie and Kurt walked Sebastian over to where his mother was sitting.

Katie: Hello my son and yours have become quite good friends I would like to know if would be allowed to come over?

Kurt was so ecstatic when Sebastian's mother said yes. That night both boys shared secrets and watched various Disney movies singing along to all the songs. Kurt had a new friend and Sebastian had his first sleepover.

* * *

Awe kids ! So, what do you guys think?

I feel like Katie Hummel would have been amazing WHY RYAN?


	5. Amnesia

Based on The Vows .

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm your husband." Kurt choked out sniffling.

It was his fault. He had come to that conclusion. Kurt had been begging and Sebastian had finally caved. They were almost there when Kurt tried to show Sebastian his latest sketch and the car ran off the road. Kurt had walked away with scrapes and a sprang wrist but Sebastian had been in a coma for a week until yesterday.

"If you were my husband I'd remember you but I don't. Can you tell me about us?"

Kurt nodded walking over and sat on Sebastian's bed.

"Well you are a very successful write. You've written for 12 shows and 7 Broadway musicals. We have three dogs; Dalton, Chick , and Dolce. I work as a fashion designer . I even own my own line. We met when we were younger but we weren't very fond of each other. You saw me again in California and we've been together ever since but we just recently got married."

Kurt finished and looked over at Sebastian as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I can't remember you but I would love to try."

"I would love that." Kurt's voice dripping with hope. He honestly hoped that one day he would remember but if he didn't starting over was the next best thing.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


	6. Candy Necklace

Kurt sat on the internet for hours trying to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. Deciding that the perfect gift was over-rated he began his work. The next day he gave Sebastian his gift.

Sebastian: Is this a candy necklace?

Kurt nodded.

Kurt: You hate it don't you? I should have went with the tie. I'm sorry.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and began to laugh.

Kurt: What's funny?

Sebastian: You. Your so hilarious. You actually think that I would not like it.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Sebastian: I love this gift because I love you. Whether a candy necklace or a coupon to Lima Bean. I'd be happy. It's just that simple.

Only then did Kurt realize it was that simple.

* * *

A/N : I have to tell you. When I first saw Sebastian I disliked him but now he is all I think about!

Send prompts to - Randomstray on Tumblr.


	7. Sunburn

Sebastian: Don't say a word Kurt.

Kurt sat on the deck with D&G sunglasses perched at the tip of his nose,reading the latest issue of Vogue, while eating grapes from a bowl.

Kurt: Oh honey you look like a lobster.

Sebastian: I told you to say nothing.

Kurt giggled and stood, walking to his boyfriends side.

Kurt; It's... not that ... bad.

Kurt fell into fit of laughter.

Sebastian : Whats so funny then? What's hilarious, because I wanna laugh too.

Kurt: Your name is Sebastian... like the one from the Little Mermaid. He ... was red too.

Kurt fell over laughing and Sebastian walked away.

Sebastian: (yelling) Where is it?

Kurt:(yelling) It's ... in the front... pocket.

* * *

A/N : Based on a true story. My bestfriend's name is Larry like the lobster from Spongebob lol I was Kurt !


	8. FoodFight

"Don't even think about it Sebastian." Kurt said standing up but it was to late the pudding had already been slung and Kurt's white jacket had gone completely brown.

"You dare you?" Kurt then wobbled over to the cereal cabinet careful not to slip on the pudding.

Boom. Kurt poured cereal down Sebastian's pants laughing hysterically as he watched his lover walk uncomfortably to the refrigerator .

Milk  
Juice  
Apple sauce  
Licorice  
Yogurt  
Gummy bears

All the items had been thrown and both boys were panting from their previous activities .

" Wanna help me wash this off ? " Sebastian said with a smirk.

"No thanks , besides your on punishment , start cleaning."  
Kurt said leaving Sebastian to clean the kitchen alone.

* * *

Prompts? MichaelaMadness on Tumblr


	9. Grandmother

Hello mother. Kurt say hello." Katie said to her then 10 year old.

"Hello grandmother." Kurt said straightening his posture .

"Katie when will you stop dressing your son like a girl?"

Katie huffed . "Fashion has no gender mother."

"Katie darling that's why they have sections , besides where's your husband?"

It was no secret. Genevieve Simon did not like Burt Hummel. She simply believed that he was not worthy of her daughters hand. Genevieve also despised upon Kurt because he was the son of Burt Hummel.

"He's working. Kurt just wanted to give you your Christmas gift . "

"Hm why so early ?" Genevieve said bending down to Kurt's level.

"I won't be here for Christmas." Kurt said bouncing on the ball of his feet.

"And where exactly will you be going?"

"I'm going to my gram grams this year. " Kurt said smiling at thought.

Gram gram was Burt's mother. She had a pretty house on the edge of Columbus , that had 5 bedrooms and 6 baths that pop pop had built when they first moved to Ohio. Kurt was mostly excited to see his 9 cousins because mommy was an only child and it was just him.

"What's so great about gram gram?" Genevieve said with a snap in her voice.

"Well gram gram makes cookies , pie , cake , and homemade ice cream. The Uncle Seth and Aunt Lizzy brings their kids and so does Uncle Bob and Aunt Patty . Then at night we all play games and eat candy. It's the best!" Kurt said beaming ear to ear.

"Kurt go grab your jacket so we can go. "

"Yes man."

"How dare he like that hill billies house more than mine?" Genevieve said walking to the balcony.

"Maybe if you showed interest in him he would like them equally. Ella calls him every other day , you don't . Ella tells him he looks amazing , that he sounds beautiful you criticize until you show him differently he will always like her more. I have to pick up my husband . Goodbye mother. "

Katie turned and left not looking back. She truly loved her mother but she wouldn't let anyone criticize her husband or her son.

* * *

A/N : I feel like Genevieve was treated like that when she was younger and that's all she knows !

Kurt is just plan adorable and so is Katie ! Darn you Ryan Murphy !

Prompts - MichaelaMadness on Tumblr !


	10. Lost

Sebastian: Daddy where are we?

Jonathan: Well Bas I don't really know.

For the first time ever Jonathan had a son to take camping. With his first being a girl he never got to those type of things. So when Sebastian announced to his father that for his 6th birthday he'd like to go camping, Jonathan reserved a campsite and a RV . So as of now they were lost in the woods with no phone or food.

Sebastian: Daddy, can you tell me the story of when you and paw paw were lost in the woods?

Jonathan: Well Bas when I was 6 paw paw and I decided to go camping. He rented a campsite an RV like I did in the woods and we went. Well the next morning paw paw and I went out to go fishing but we went the wrong way on the path.

Sebastian: Like us?

Jonathan: Just like us Bas. Well paw paw figured that he could do anything so he decided to take another back path. Well it wasn't the right one. I tried to tell him but paw paw was as stubborn as a mule.

Sebastian: Paw Paw not mule he a person . Don't be silly daddy.

Jonathan:Hah okay Bas. So  
paw paw and I ended up going straight into alligator water.

Sebastian: Alligators?

Jonathan: Yeah Bas. The alligators chased us back but I showed paw paw the way and we made it.

Sebastian: Daddy do you remember how you got back?

Jonathan nodded in confusion as his son stuck out his tongue and tilted his head.

Jonathan: What's wrong?

Sebastian: You silly . Just take us back the way you know.

Jonathan laughed as he and Sebastian walked hand in hand to their RV because his son was a miniature hero just like he was years ago.

* * *

A/N : I love Jonathan Smythe because unlike Sebastian's Mother he cares about his son's well-being and happiness !

Prompts? MichaelaMadness on Tumblr


	11. Meet The Parents

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hummel." Sebastian said his new boyfriends parents . They had been dating for 6 months and it was finally time to meet Kurt's parents.

"Hello darling. It's nice to finally meet you , I'm Katie , this is my husband Burt . Let me get Kurt."  
Katie said leaving the room .

"Sebastian . Sit" Burt said pointing to the chair.

"Yes sir."

"What are your intentions with my son?"

"Um. Well I feel like its early in the relationship and Kurt has certain ambitions and I'm willing to support him." Sebastian said looking confused.

"Son, you ever seen a shotgun?"

Sebastian shook his head no.

Burt stood and signaled for Sebastian to come as well.

"This here is randy . Randy does not like jerks . You be a jerk to my son , you and Randy will have a little talk. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Sebastian said gulping just as Kurt came down the stairs with his mother.

"Hey Hun. Why are you so red ? Dad what did you say to him?"

Burt shrugged and winked at Sebastian.

"Well it was nice to meet you all but we have to get going." Sebastian said escorting Kurt out the door .

"He let you meet Randy?"

Sebastian nodded.

* * *

A/N: Oh Burt!

Prompts? MichaelaMadness on Tumblr


	12. Shiloh Smythe

If anyone had told Sebastian that he'd be holding his baby girl in a hospital with his husband Kurt standing beside him he would've laughed at you. Now, all he can do is smile and think of all the things he wants to give her.

Kurt: We really need a name for her.

Sebastian: I know. What do you think about Daisy?

Kurt: No what about Yves?

Sebastian shook his head no.

Kurt: What about Donatella ?

Sebastian: No.

Just then Sebastian's younger brother Cordon walked over to the boys smiling.

Cordon: What about Shiloh?

Kurt: Why Shiloh ?

Sebastian: It's was the name of my great grandmother .

Kurt: Well I think Shiloh is quite perfect.

The tiny baby giggled .

Sebastian: Shiloh agrees .

* * *

A/N: Awe , there's a baby ! So if you guys want to send me prompts my tumblr is MichaelaMadness !


	13. Goodbye

"Sebastian you need to leave like now." Kurt said packing Sebastian's suitcase.

"Come on I was drunk , I love you." Sebastian said walking over to Kurt pulling the shorter boy in to his arms he whispered "Your the one."

Kurt turned around in the boys arms . "Awe thank you ." ducking under Sebastian's arms Kurt grabbed more clothes and threw them in . "Time to go."

"Your being quite ridiculous." Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's hands.

"No what's quite ridiculous is the fact that you can't keep your mouth to your self." With that Kurt grabbed the last of Sebastian's clothes , put them in the bag and handed it to Sebastian.

"Kurt whose gonna love you like I do?" Sebastian his back turned to Kurt.

" I will." Kurt walked over to the door . "Goodbye." With that Sebastian walked and Kurt closed the door.


End file.
